Disillusioned Nightmare
by Pinkshuchan
Summary: After seeing a disturbing news report, Yuki experiences a dark and torturing nightmare; one that may ask for comfort from his cute, sweet, and lovable pink haired lover Shuichi. Rated M for language and certain themes.


**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! My name is Pinkshuchan but you all can call me Shu. This is a really angsty oneshot story so if you don't like angst, I suggest you don't read it. It's really depressing. Also, don't read it if you don't like guys do sexual stuff to other guys. Personally, I don't really like very sad, angsty stories, but I came up with this just as a thought and I kinda felt like writing it. I know the plot isn't really original but again, I just felt like writing it. So yeah. This is my first time writing something completely angsty so please don't be so hard on me. Also, I don't own Gravitation nor its characters. Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami. Now here is my really story. Enjoy!**

Disillusioned Nightmare

Another day had passed in the city of Tokyo, Japan. In the apartment of the cold hearted romance novelist Eiri Yuki, said author kept going on with his story; trying to finish it before the deadline, not to mention before his hyper, pink haired vocalist lover Shuichi Shindo came home. It wasn't long until he heard the door open and a loud "I'm home!" echoed through the whole apartment. Yuki just continued typing and didn't bother giving the boy any attention. He was so caught up with his writing, he didn't notice the younger's arms wrapping around his neck.

"Hi Yuki!" said Shuichi "How was your day? Did you miss me?"

"How can I miss you?" Yuki asked "Besides, I _was_ enjoying my day perfectly fine until you walked in through the door."

"I missed you too." said Shuichi. The young singer learned how to cope with all the insults his older lover would give. Besides, he knew that Yuki never means most of the things he says. Shuichi sat down on the chair beside Yuki's and began talking about his day. Although there were times Yuki wouldn't mind listening to Shuichi ramble about his day, he had a deadline coming up. There was only one way to shut the younger up and that was to stop the source of the chatter. He grabbed Shuichi's face, leaned forward, and kissed him. The moment their lips touched, Shuichi melted and let the kisses take control of his whole body. However, it wasn't long until the writer pulled away.

"Listen brat." he began "I have a deadline coming up and I want to get this story done as soon as possible. Go and do whatever it is you do when you get home that is not disturbing me. Got it?"

Shuichi nodded. He knew that Yuki wanted to get his story over and done with, and to do that, he needed silence on Shuichi's part. So Shuichi gave Yuki a peck on the cheek before getting up and walking out of the room; leaving Yuki alone with his laptop.

Hours passed before Yuki finally came out of his study. He went to the kitchen, grabbed a can of beer, and walked back to the study. However, before he did, he looked over to Shuichi and the TV. On the TV was a news report about a man in his forties being arrested for rape charges. Yuki didn't understand why Shuichi was watching it. After all, Shuichi had been a victim of rape. The both of them had. Shuichi looked over at him.

"I feel bad for what happened." he said "It said that this guy tried to rape a girl around my age. She was having trouble speaking about the whole thing, but her boyfriend who was there during the whole thing said that they were walking home minding their own business until this guy came, tied the boyfriend up so he couldn't do anything and raped the girl. It was so sad."

Yuki just opened the can and took a sip. "Like I care about that shit." he said before heading to his study. Shuichi followed him.

"But Yuki, it concerns us as well. After all, we both know how it feels to be raped. And we know how much it hurts to be violated like that."

"What, did the victim get betrayed by her boyfriend? Did he actually plan the whole thing out; making it seem he wanted to help but he wanted to watch?"

"He had been trying to get to her. In fact, when the police came after they got a call from a bystander who saw the whole thing, the rope he was tied in was really tight. They confirmed he was trying to stop the rapist and save his girlfriend, but the ropes prevented him from doing so."

"Ha! Yeah right! If he wanted to really save her, he would find some way to get to her and stop that guy. He shouldn't let a little rope stop him."

"It's not like he could. I bet you couldn't if you were in his situation. I know I wouldn't."

"Like I'd let some stupid rope stop me."

"But what if he _did_ manage to break free and attack the rapist? He could possibly hurt his girlfriend instead."

"It couldn't possibly be as bad as being raped."

"Yuki..."

Yuki glared at him. "This conversation is over! If you'll excuse me, I have a novel to finish. So I want you to stay out and leave me in peace. If you bring this conversation up again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Got it?"

Shuichi looked like he was about to cry. "Yes. Good luck. I'll bring you something to eat later." Without another word, Yuki walked back into his study to continue his novel and Shuichi went to the bedroom and let all his tears fall. Yuki could hear him in his study, but decided not to do anything about it. After all, Shuichi does this everytime. He would no doubt bounce back up and pretend nothing ever happened. So he just continued on with his story.

More hours had passed since he last came out and Yuki was tired. However, he wasn't going to let the sleep fairy take him now when he was in the middle of finishing his story. Eventually, he didn't have the strength to stay awake and ended up falling asleep.

Yuki's sleep led him to a place where there was nothing but darkness at every corner. He didn't know why he ended up where he was but he knew that it was no good. Suddenly, he heard a scream. It sounded so familiar. He ran to where he heard the scream to find it was Shuichi being chased by a couple of mysterious creatures. They looked like shadows. Shuichi noticed Yuki's presence.

"Yuki! Help!" he screamed. Yuki ran to Shuichi as fast as he could. Even though the pink haired singer annoyed him most of the time, he didn't know what he would do without him. Before Yuki managed to reach him, shadows began holding him back; preventing him from reaching Shuichi.

"SHUICHI!" he screamed. He tried to break free but the shadows were stronger than him. It wasn't long until the shadow creatures caught up to him and began ripping his clothes off. Yuki watched in agony, pain and anger as he watched what the creatures were doing to _his_ Shuichi. After ripping off his clothes, they began touching him in places he didn't want them to touch, kissing him and sucking him in places he didn't want to be sucked. One creature was sucking on his right nipple while the other one was sticking some fingers into his butt hole. Indeed, the creatures were raping him. Yuki continuously tried to break free from the shadows, but it seemed like the harder he tried, the stronger the shadows that held him become. It was too much to see Shuichi in such a helpless state; treated so cruelly and unkind. He didn't deserve anything like that. What kind of monster was this that would do such a thing to him?

"Well, well, well." said a mysterious yet familiar voice "Shuichi Shindo is having the pleasure of being tortured like this and poor little Eiri Yuki can't do anything to save him."

Yuki looked to see a face he didn't want to see again come out of the shadows; the face of Taki Aizawa.

"Let him go Aizawa!" Yuki yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Why should I do that?" asked Taki "Isn't it fun to see him scream in torture? To see him in hurt and pain? After all, you do that a lot."

"When have I ever done anything like that?"

"Maybe you don't do it physically, but you do it emotionally. How many times have you broken his heart? How many times has he been treated like he's nothing but the dirt you walk on? Well, let me show you the worst hurt of all!"

Yuki watched as Aizawa's hair changed from black to brown. He grew a bit taller and wore different clothes. Worst of all, his face changed into a face he never thought he'd see again with his own eyes.

"Yuki Kitazawa!"

Kitazawa stood with a smirk on his face. He looked out at the creatures and held his hand in front of them. They brought Shuichi over to him as he was stripping from his clothes. The creatures held Shuichi up and helped bring Kitazawa's hard cock into his ass. Shuichi leaned his head back as he felt dark pain and pleasure. Tears ran down his face as Kitazawa kept pumping into him. Yuki couldn't take anymore of what he was seeing. He didn't care if the shadows grow stronger everytime he tried to fight back. He was willing to die in order to protect Shuichi. With all of his strength, he managed to break free. As he broke free, a gun suddenly appeared in his hand. He held up the gun and aimed it at Kitazawa.

BANG!

Yuki looked at noticed that Kitazawa had completely disappeared. The worst part about it was that Shuichi got hit by the bullet instead. Shuichi laid there on the floor with blood oozing out of his chest; right where his heart is supposed to be. As Yuki ran to his side, the darkness below Shuichi opened up and tried to suck him in. Yuki ran like his life depended on it but he was too late. Shuichi was engulfed in darkness.

Yuki screamed Shuichi's name at the top of his lungs just to wake up and end up in his study. Sweat ran down from his forehead down. His breathing was uneven. Was it just a nightmare? It felt so real. Yuki ended up holding himself as he sat on his chair. He needed lots of comfort. He needed Shuichi.

"Yuki? What happened?" he heard Shuichi from down the hall. It always amazed Yuki how the younger man knew when he needed him. Shuichi opened the door and walked in in his pink Kumagoro pyjamas. "Are you ok?" he continued "I heard you screaming from the bedroom. Is something wrong?"

Yuki didn't say anything. Instead, in a flash he pulled Shuichi close to him and snuggled his head into the pink haired singer's shoulder. He could not speak. His voice kept breaking as he began to cry. Tears began soaking the pink Kumagoro pyjamas but Shucihi didn't care. Instead, he just held the man he loved close to him, stroke his hair, and tried to calm him down.

The next day, Yuki was too shaken up from the nightmare to let Shuichi go to work. He was afraid of the events of his nightmare to become a reality. K barged in the house at his usual time to pick Shuichi up, but after seeing Yuki sleeping as his head rested on Shuichi's chest and Shuichi stroking his hair as gentle as possible while Yuki held onto Shuichi as tight as possible, he just let it slide on the condition that Shuichi comes the next day. When the next day came, Yuki was back to his usual grumpy self and it was like the nightmare never happened. But dispite how he acted, Yuki still worried about the nightmare and made sure that if there was any trouble happening, anyone who was close to Shuichi at the time would call him and let him know.

Shuichi had changed his life for the better because of a mysterious force. Was it fate? Gravitation maybe? But all Yuki knew was that he was not going to let Shuichi go. Not to darkness, not to anyone who would want to steal him away from him, not to death, not to anyone. Not as long as he lived. Not that he would ever admit it of course.

**Pinkshuchan: Well yeah. That's my first angsty story. At least I think it's angsty. Please tell me what you think of my attempt. Read and Review everyone!**


End file.
